


Dear Fellow Traveler

by LittleRedWolfe (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Magical Power, All Magic Comes With a Price, Blatant Misuse of Powerful Magical Skills, Crazy Harry Potter, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Homeless Harry Potter, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use of Metamorphmagus Powers, Intelligent Harry Potter, It It Madness?, M/M, Magic has rules, Magic's Chosen Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Misuse of Special Techniques, Power of Words, Powerful Harry Potter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Semi-Insane Harry Potter, Semi-Sane Harry Potter, The Quibbler, Thief Harry Potter, Traveler Harry Potter, Trickster Harry Potter, Wandless and Wordless Magic, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleRedWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Resfeber (n): The restless race of the traveler's heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together. A travel fever that can manifest as sickness. Wanderlust.</strong><br/>What if Harry Potter was born a metamorphmagus? The Dursley's would have taken one look at the abnormal ever-changing child and, due to their love and need for normality, they would have abandoned the child to die somewhere they couldn't be traced back to. Imagine growing up like that; All alone, homeless, restless, with the ability to change absolutely everything about yourself from your eye color to your species with enough dedication, and no one to tell you what to do.</p><p>How would that change things?</p><p>And more importantly, how would that change Harry?</p><p>(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter, it probably would not have turned out nearly as awesome, so I suppose you should all be damn grateful I Don't own The Harry Potter Saga. No Money is being made. Entertainment values only. Thank you Dearies! ~ P. G. "Red" Wolfe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Fellow Traveler

_**Resfeber (n): The restless race of the traveler's heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together. A travel fever that can manifest as sickness. Wanderlust.** _

* * *

**Dear Fellow Traveler By Peter "Red" Graham Wolfe (LittleRedWolfe)  
**

**Prologue - The Lost Boy  
**

**Summer 1982  
**

**\--**

When Albus Dumbledore first lay eyes on the boy who would not long afterwards become the child defeater of the Dark lord, he was a pink faced six month old with green eyes and messy black hair. The colors didn't last long, for almost immediately after his mother picked him up to allow Albus a better view, the baby's eyes turned red as his mother's hair and his hair turned as silver and long as Dumbledore's own. It was cretainly surprising to learn that little Harridan "Harry" James Potter was a metamorphmagus, though when any of them stopped to think of the fact that James 's mother was of the Black family it became a bit clearer. Only a few years earlier a little girl named Nymphadora was born to Andromeda and her muggle lover Ted Tonks, and she too possessed the long lost gift of shifting. The girl and the Potter heir were rather similar in that way, both half-blooded metamorphmagi of the Black family, though Nymphadora's father was a muggle, not muggle-born like Lily Potter, nee Evans. They had many differences too, like the fact Harry's Black relative was his grandmother and not his mother like young Nymphadora, and Nymphadora had been born a metamorphmagus, while little Harridan's abilities manifested right after his young parents cast a Blood Sharing Spell upon him and Sirius Black, which was used to legalize one's position as a godparent. That little spike in Black familial blood magic was all that the child apparently needed to switch the morphing gene from dormant to active.

Now, today marks not only the child's second birthday, but also the eighth month since the child somehow defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort at only a few months older than a year. It should be a happy occasion, but Albus is feeling decidedly grim right now as he faces the child's only living relatives. He came here to get answers as to why Mrs. Figg had not been able to report on the child's progress and life at the Dursley home, only to find out from the very family that was supposed to care for the toddler that they left him on the side of a highway in Scotland because he was, to quote the oh so wonderful words used by his mother's sister and her husband, too freakish to allow into their home.

Albus is fuming inside. He knew, deep down, that their was all the chance in the world that they would be unkind to the child, but he had expected Lily's sister to bury the hatchet and her jealous resentment at the news of her sisters demise. He is so very disappointed with Petunia, who should have seen the beautiful ever-changing child and raised him as her own, like Lily would have done if their situations were reversed. But life, it seems, is unpredictable, and now Albus has to wonder what could have happened to the child.

He could be anywhere. He could have been picked up off the roadside by anyone; a death eater, a pedophile, a good family, a child murderer, a homeless person, perhaps even a cult in need of an easy human sacrifice. The child could have wandered off, as he was often known to do while in his parent's well protected home in Godric's Hallow. He was a restless sort of boy, hyperactive and eclectic at such a young age, curious about everything, and longing to leave the confines of the protective wards of the Fidelus Charm. The sad truth is that, wherever Harridan James Potter may be, he's certainly not somewhere Albus can track.

He has lost the boy-who-lived because he showed far to much faith in a woman who'd made no attempts to hide her contempt of her sister. He should have known better.

he would wander around describing the child, but therein lies the problem. His abilities make it impossible for

Perhaps dear Remus could find him. The werewolf would know easier than any other how to locate his cub, especially if he were to use his wolfish qualities to track the child down, but Remus is in Canada trying to learn control over his wolfish nature, and it would have been a long shot considering they abandoned him the second they realized he was there. No, sadly Remus cannot help. Albus feels guilty that he tricked the werewolf into believing he was too dangerous to care for Harry. He should have known better. Had he just let Remus become Harry's guardian he would not be in this situation.

Sirius Black could prove useful, of course. Albus was the one who cast the Fidelus in the first place, but as he wasn't one of the three specified to know, magic has caused those memories to become quite blurred and uneasy to recall, even now that the Fidelus has been lifted. Even so, Albus doesn't know why he has an inkling that Sirius could indeed be innocent of the betrayal. He had no intentions to investigate, only now it seems it may be necessary.

Sirius Black is Harridan's godfather. They share blood. Arranging for a meeting should prove to be difficult, especially if the man really was working for Voldemort, however, permission to visit should be a cakewalk to procure for a man of his position. It should be all to easy to have the man grant him a vial of his blood to locate young Harry, and if there is a chance Sirius Black is innocent, well Albus sees no reason not to use all his power to grant an innocent his freedom.

Albus denied Sirius a chance to raise his godson because he believed Lily must have sacrificed herself to create a sort of protection over her son, and Albus had been convinced the same protection would require his mother's blood. He had also worried that the boy would become entitled and haughty if he grew up surrounded by admirers, which may have been one of the reasons he was so adamant that Harry be sent to live with Petunia, but that was neither here nor there. Love, it seems, would have been a greater protector. It is better he grows up loved and arrogant with a werewolf, and/or quite possibly even Sirius if he's innocent, in the wizard world, than be left where he is now, unable to become the savior they are going to so desperately need when Voldemort manages to find his way back to the world.

 With his mind made up, Albus thanks the Dursley's for their time and, though he knows it is a bit childish to do so considering their dislike of anything out of the ordinary, appearates right out of their pristine sitting room.

They'll get over it...

Eventually.

* * *

**[Also Find This Story on Mibba](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/600568/Dear-Fellow-Traveler/) **


End file.
